


There's Something Happening Here

by eveljerome



Series: author's favorites [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Just a general Venom Eating People warning, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Tentacle Sex, and then that Violence turning into smut, those two are such perfect tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: Venom was the best thing to happen to Eddie Brock. Even if the people-eating thing still disturbed him, there were too many upsides of having Venom with him. And in him.The feeling was weird as shit, but he felt the pleasure Venom felt at it. The consumption, the alleviating of the hunger. Heavenly. Almost like an or—-What Eddie? Almost like what?Now that was definitely mocking in his voice. With everything happening they didn’t have time to go over all the bodily needs, it was all death and dying and running. Nothing—ugh don’t—domestic.-That’s more than domestic, Eddie.





	There's Something Happening Here

**Author's Note:**

> rewatched Venom yesterday and it was inevitable. so here's a symbrock fic, with a big dose of tentacle porn.
> 
> listened to 'Mission Ready' by Think Up Anger on repeat while writing this. the title is from 'Apollo' by Think Up Anger.

Eddie kept walking down the road, listening to Venom bitch about being called parasite, smiling to himself. This was a start to a horribly awfully beautiful friendship.

-We heard that.

“You were meant to.” He muttered under his breath, looking across the street towards three thugs standing next to a car. He had just—not even five minutes ago—eaten. 

The feeling was weird as shit, but he felt the pleasure Venom felt at it. The consumption, the alleviating of the hunger. Heavenly. Almost like an or—

-What Eddie? Almost like what?

Now that was definitely mocking in his voice. With everything happening they didn’t have time to go over all the bodily needs, it was all death and dying and running. Nothing—ugh don’t—domestic. 

-That’s more than domestic, Eddie.

“Shut it.” There was no more alone-time. Ever. Eddie sighed, mourning his cock. And immediately flushed just thinking about it. Not a second later he felt something—oh you know exactly what that something is, Eddie—curl around his cock, stopping in his tracks; just staring across the street at the three thugs. Who were now staring back. Damn.

And here Eddie is, half-curled inwards to himself, hard already with a bloody tentacle around his cock. 

“Umm, Venom?” Eddie gasped out, unsure should he run away or—well, run away. At least he’s no longer prone to screaming when running away. Much. “This is not the best time for .. this.”

-We think it’s the best time for ‘this’ Eddie.

“No, it really isn’t.”

The thugs were now exchanging glances between them, shifting away from the car. It was sure as heck that Eddie would get pummeled. Well. He would have been pummeled in the past. Not it’s far more likely that he would eat their faces and create a pile of bodies in one corner and a pile of heads in another. Ugh.

-Now you’re getting it, Eddie!

He grumbled, shifting on his feet. There was a convenient alley up ahead at least. No need to get in view of some street cams. Crappy street cams, but cameras nonetheless. There was enough footage of Venom online from the few past days. No need for more.

Huffing along, Eddie reached the alley first. The thugs were mighty confused but determined to put him in his place. They had absolutely no idea what would greet them.

Eddie took two steps into the alley, feeling Venom gleefully churning in his brain, his fingers twitching, black already oozing from them, shivering in anticipation.

The ooze tentacle was still curled around his cock. It got tighter as Eddie turned towards the thugs. Venom’s anticipation collided with his own morbid excitement, as he felt Venom cover him completely, coming forth in all his horrifying glory.

-Hello.

The thugs instead of being smart and running away pulled a gun and two knives, with the second knife-wielder looking towards an already somewhat bloody pipe at the mouth of the allay. Discarded from a previous beating in the same alley. Popular spot, as it turned out.

“What the fuck are you?” The gun toting thug exclaimed, stepping closer and showing the gun almost in Venom’s face.

-We are Venom. And you are bad guys.

That sure shocked the thug and with a look of rage, he opened fire. The two knife thugs turned out to be a tiny bit smarter and let the leader take on something that was definitely alien. Nothing new that, but still creepy seeing it in person.

The next bit went faster than he could keep track. But he was sure that Venom enjoyed it to the fullest. 

The gun-thug got his face bit of, before Venom plunged his hand—rather precisely, almost surgically—in his abdomen pulling out what looked like a liver? Eddie himself was unsure, inner anatomy was never his interest. Thoughts of outer anatomy made him gasp aloud. He was still hard and something was tugging at his cock rather insistently.

Eddie had to close his eyes and think about his hard-on instead of Venom eating a guys liver. Yeaaah, that’s, that’s. Rather something he not think about more. But something of his hunger was lessened.

-Tasty.

One of the knife thugs ran away. Screaming.

The other, the one who was avidly looking at the pipe, was frozen in indecision. Venom stopped as well, looking at him in return.

-Any last thoughts?

Eddie couldn’t stop the snort from escaping. The thug looked ready to piss his pants, now trembling in fear his eyes trained on the now very dead gun-thug. The weapon in question was on its side, dropped like an unwanted toy, not an inch from a puddle.

The thug opened his hands and dropped the knife, backing away slowly.

“Good choice.” Eddie commented, looking at the retreating man. Venom grumbled something about eating more live things, but Eddie wasn’t listening.

He was still harder. Maybe even harder than before. He gulped, feeling Venom retreat from his skin, seeping back inside. Well. Not all of him.

“This is depraved. Even for you.”

-But that’s not what you’re really thinking, is it, Eddie?

That was true. Eddie gasped at the sudden movement of the tentacle, leaning against the brick wall. “C’mon, shit—Venom, ahh. We’re a block away from the apartment. Don’t do this here.”

Getting off in an alleyway was far in his past, his younger self doing enough questionable things. He longed for a bed, somewhere he could fall asleep right after. Damn, he was getting old. But comfort was addicting. Though Eddie knew that if he got any more harder and stopped thinking clearly, he would not care where he got to come, it could be anywhere. As long it was Venom with him.

Eddie was panting by the time they got to the apartment building, almost trembling. Venom was once more full of anticipation. But this time of a different type of consumption.

Something curled around his middle, caressing and Eddie felt what was definitely a kiss against his neck. No teeth, or that tongue, but a quiet press of non-lips against his neck, greeting or perhaps gentling him. Promising so much more. He sighed, getting through the front door, before ambling up the stairs.

There were tendrils creeping down his thighs and legs as he was opening his apartment door, with something rising behind him, up his spine. Eddie shuddered, feeling the tentacle around his cock shiver in unholy anticipation. He was sure Venom was about to explore every single inch of his skin those tentacles could reach.

Experience Eddie had, before Annie there had been guys and gals, and all kinds of genders and orientations, none really shocking Eddie with their wishes and wants and kings. So, really, he wasn’t that much surprised that he could get attracted to Venom as well. Nothing surprising at all. 

And with Venom, he didn’t have to unburden himself, or explain himself, or present a front—Venom already new all of it.

-Yes, we do Eddie. You are mine. And we love you.

Eddie shut the door behind him and pressed himself against it. Love. He felt it. Venom was squirming along his skin, deep down into his tissue and bones, in his brain, filling it all up. The feeling was all consuming and unending. It felt wonderful.

Venom purred in response of that thought. Eddie relaxed against the door, knowing Venom would hold him up and started tugging at his shirt. At least one button fell of and rolled somewhere under a couch. Venom was letting a tendril, crawl up the outside of his jeans, moving inevitably towards his belt. Eddie gasped, pulling the shirt off, and lifting the edge of his t-shirt. 

The tendril got his belt open at the same time as Eddie pulled the shirt off his head. Black ooze was around his middle, moving slowly, giving him a hug. He almost wanted to say aww about it, but then the tendril fattened before splitting in two—one pulling his jeans down, and the other, oh the other was working into his boxers, pulling them apart; pulling them down. 

Eddie had to moan, and way too loud, when he saw the tentacle surrounding his cock. It looked obscene. He moaned again, feeling the tentacle move. And then another was curling itself around his thigh, surrounding it in loops of black ooze. Going up and up, and up—until it reached his perineum, stopping there. 

Another moan from Eddie and Venom was moving them across the apartment to the bedroom, more and more tentacles and tendrils shooting out of him, caressing him. It felt like a million tongues and fingers touching him all at the same time. 

“Oh, that is good.”

-We know.

Getting tossed on a bed had never before felt so good. Eddie crawled up a bit, relaxing into the pillows there. A tentacle encircled his left arm and pulled it up, towards the headboard. Another nestled his right arm next to it. Eddie moaned, pulling on the hold, enjoying the restriction. 

-You like it, Eddie.

“Yes, yes I do.” He and Annie had sometimes played this way as well, those memories feeling sweet on his tongue, right as Venom rose up from him, coalescing into that face of his. The eyes and the teeth and that tongue. Venom moved closer and Eddie couldn’t stop himself from moving as well. They met in a kiss, the tongue plunging into his mouth the black ooze caressing his face, melting into him. 

Eddie realized that he could never ever choke on Venom. That made him keen, pushing upwards, thrusting into air. And then to suck on that tongue, feeling it down his throat, feeling it fill him up. 

Tentacle that had been resting against his perineum moved, and moved. Circling his hole, playing up the fact that Venom could sink into him at any second but wasn’t. It was sweet torture and Eddie kept moaning. Wanting to be filled, and stretched and full of Venom.

With a parting kiss, Venom seeped into him, promising him,

-We will always be in you.

Now that—that sounded hot. Eddie clamped his fingers into the headboard, leaving nail scratches in the wood, thrusting into the tentacle at his hole. “Inside, please, inside. Get inside me.”

-Gladly.

Eddie felt the tentacle pushing inside of him, making space for itself, another tendril squirming alongside it. The ooze was wet feeling. And probably not intended for this use, but well enough to be used. Inappropriate use of Venom. Eddie snorted at that, feeling a pinch in his nipples in retaliation. The tendrils that had surrounded him in a hug were still there, but some of them had moved and were now toying with his nipples, touching and caressing and pinching at them. 

“Ahh.” Eddie gasped, pulling on the tendrils binding him to the headboard. A tentacle moving inside him was looking for something. And Eddie knew exactly what—the moment of discovery was joined by a hoarse shout as the tentacle rubbed at his prostate, unrelenting. Another shout and Eddie felt more tentacles gathering at his hole, ready to have him, to make him even more open, more stretched; to fill him up completely.

Just thinking about it was enough—one of those tentacles got inside him, just as at the same time another bumped right into his prostate, and another one encircled his cock head, almost pinching at it—it was exactly right, and Eddie came, feeling the orgasm hit him, and not stop. A tentacle was still rubbing against his prostate, overstimulating it, and the one around his cock didn’t stop either. 

Eddie shouted, not even thinking about asking Venom to stop and let him go. No, that would not have been nice, to be let go. “Please!” And Venom surrounded him, on the inside and the outside, making Eddie come again. 

The second orgasm stole his breath, overwhelmed him, almost making him blackout. He remembered flashes of the next moments, Venom all around him, touching him all over. The tendrils had retreated from his cock, but at least one was still inside him, just there. Ready to go. Ready to give him another orgasm. 

Eddie wasn’t saying no. He would never say no. Venom was in him, and they were always together.


End file.
